


Common Interest, and other drabbles

by AniDragon



Series: Rachel Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gilbert and Sullivan, Scientist Salarian, armax arsenal arena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlets set in Rachel Shepard's timeline, based on various tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yahoo Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Yahoo Me" - (Leave an “Yahoo Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about the specified characters celebrating something.), from tosakahiyoko who requested Mordin and femShep.

Shepard wasn’t ashamed to admit that, as much as she liked Mordin, she occasionally wanted to strangle him.

“Appreciate offer, Shepard, but have never been good at socialising. You and rest of crew will enjoy yourselves more without me. Besides, wanted to run more tests on Cerberus crew, make sure no permanent ill effects from abductions.”

“You’ve already run more than enough tests on them, Mordin,” She reminded him, crossing her arms impatiently, “Gabby was complaining that she spends more time _here_ than at her station. Also,” She held a finger up when it looked like he was trying to protest, “The rest of the crew won’t be joining us. I actually have plans for just you and me.”

He looked at her curiously, “One on one bonding outing? Not sure if understand motivation. Rapport on battlefield already good, very few if any common interests _outside_ of battlefield, unlikely to be romantic in nature considering interest in Vakarian –”

“Mordin!” She interrupted, “Give me a minute and I’ll explain. I’m taking out everyone from the squad one on one, as a thank you for your help with the mission. Now, like you said, we don’t have a _lot_ of common interests, but...” She took two tickets out from her pocket and waved them in front of him, “I _may_ have managed to get my hands on a couple of tickets for a showing of Pirates of Penzance tonight.”

Mordin’s eye widened, and he snatched the tickets from her hand, looking them over as if to inspect them for signs of counterfeit, “Impossible. These showings always sold out _months_ in advance.”

She coughed, “Kasumi may have helped me get them. She assures me they’re legitimate, though I’m pretty sure we can’t say the same about how she acquired them... I didn’t ask for details.”

Shepard wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen Mordin speechless before. He looked at the tickets for a long moment before smiling up at her, “This is... Thank you, Shepard. Would love to join you for this outing.”

The next morning, Kasumi thought she could probably get quite a few extranet hits off the video she managed to get of Shepard and Mordin singing Scientist Salarian at the top of their lungs in the mess hall.


	2. Fight Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing promt: Armax Arsenal Arena - Fight Me (feat. Shakarian and Urdnot Grunt) (also sent to Tarysande.) The trio hanging out in the combat sim and Grunt breaks something. Submitted by turianlover809 on Tumblr.

“HUUUAAAAARRRRGH!”

“Damnit, Grunt!” Garrus cursed as his bullet dinged off of the Krogan’s shields, Grunt having charged the enemy Garrus had been trying to snipe, “You’re lucky these aren’t live rounds.”

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Was Grunt’s only reply.

Shepard stifled a laugh and nudged Garrus’s shoulder lightly, “Relax, he’s just having fun. He can let lose in the arena here in ways he can’t out in the field.”

“Is he even cleared for combat, yet?” Garrus asked in concern.

“No,” She shrugged, “But this isn’t technically combat. He refuses to go back to the hospital, and he’s going stir-crazy. At least this way he can let out all that Krogan aggression safely.”

“Right,” His voice dripped with sarcasm, while before them Grunt charged another enemy, then barreled into and through a support beam, “Safely.”

Shepard winced, “I’m pretty sure those beams are holograms.”

“The match goes to Shepard!” The arena’s simulated voice announced as Grunt took down the last enemy.

He laughed again, then ran up to join them while the arena calculated their score, “What’s the matter, Shepard? Couldn’t keep up with me?”

“You looked like you were having fun,” Shepard teased, “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Son of a bitch,” Garrus exclaimed, pointing up at the score board, where a large 9999 was displayed, “I think we broke the score board.”

“What’s this ‘we’ crap?” Grunt bragged, bouncing excitedly from the adrenaline, “I did all the work while you two pyjaks sat up here and watched. What, too busy making eyes at each other to fight?”

Garrus grinned and shook his head, “Sure. That’s exactly what we were doing.”

Shepard clapped a hand over Grunt’s shoulder, leading him to the exit, “Come on, I’ll buy you lunch as your victory prize.”


End file.
